


This Is Hatchetfield

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma and Paul want to take Tim to the Cineplex, but that goes terribly wrong.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	This Is Hatchetfield

**Author's Note:**

> My friend says I stab too many characters and now "Stabbie" is my new nickname???
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Stabbing  
> -Injury  
> -Medical stuff  
> -Blood

“Paul, let’s go!” Emma shouted as soon as the teenager in the distance fell to the ground.    
  
They would take Tim to Cineplex to watch the new movie: Santa Claus Is Going To High School. But when she saw a teenager in a leather jacket get beat up, she knew something was wrong. It didn’t look like they were just fighting like normal teens, those men were much stronger and they beat the crap out of that poor boy.    
  
A small girl ran towards them. “Bad blood!” she screamed, “Help!” Emma crouched down in front of the girl. She had no clue who it was, but the girl wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “Help… Ethan.” she whimpered.    
  
Emma hugged the girl tightly, shushing her. “It’s okay, you're safe. What’s your name? Who is that boy?” she asked, gesturing in the direction of the fight.    
  
“I’m Hannah. Ethan is my sister’s boyfriend.”    
  
Emma nodded and grabbed Hannah’s arm. “We have to go. Tim?” Tim was standing next to her, and she grabbed his shoulder. “We have to go, okay? We’ll watch that movie another day. I promise.” Emma turned around to the teen, Ethan, but she saw that the men were now done with attacking him and they were pointing in their direction. “Paul…” she said, looking up at him, “Take Tim and Hannah. I’ll deal with them.”    
  
Paul pulled her behind him when the men came closer. “No, you go. No time for arguing.”    
  
Emma hesitated, but she ran to a broom closet and pushed the two kids, who were now both crying, inside. Emma looked at the kids. “Okay. Be quiet, okay?” Tim nodded, wiping his tears away.    
  
But Hannah didn’t stop crying. “Ethan!” she screamed, “Is he dead?”    
  
Before Emma could answer, there was a knock on the door. Emma used her own body to shield the children as the door burst open. “Emma?” a familiar voice asked, “Tim? Hannah?”    
  
Emma turned around. “Tom!” Her brother in law opened his arms and his son stood up and embraced him.    
  
“Emma, those guys… They stabbed Paul. It’s not too bad but he will definitely need medical attention, as well as Ethan Green, one of my students. I see you took care of Hannah?”    
  
Emma nodded, wanting to go to Paul, but also be there for the kids. “She came to me and I figured I should keep her safe. Can you stay with them? I’m going to Paul.”    
  
“Wait, Emma. A friend of mine is a nurse, she’s here too. She could help us with Ethan and Paul, but we have to find somewhere where we’re safe.”    
  
Emma nodded, “I know where we could go.”

*** *** ***

“Professor! It’s me, Emma. Please let us in!” Emma shouted, struggling to hold her way too tall boyfriend up, even with the help of the nurse, who had introduced herself as Becky Barnes.    
  
A buzz sounded and the door opened. Hidgens was standing in the opening. “Good gods! What happened? Here, let me help.” The professor took Emma’s place because she was too short to hold Paul, even though she’d never admit it.    
  
“We went to the mall and we saw that boy getting attacked.” She gestured to Ethan.    
  
“Those men wanted dolls.” Ethan groaned, “Fuckin’ crazy.” Those were the last words he spoke before going limp in Tom’s arms.    
  
Emma sighed. “Hannah came to us.” she continued, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “When those men ran towards us, I got the kids somewhere safe, while they stabbed Paul. It’s my fault.”    
  
“No, Emma! It’s not your fault, I said you had to save the kids.” Paul argued, before gasping in pain.    
  
Emma looked at him, concerned. She looked back at the professor. “Hidgens? Can you please let us in? Becky here is a nurse, she can help us, but the entire town has gone crazy, we need a safe place.”    
  
The professor nodded, “Of course!” he started leading Paul inside. “Just follow me.” Professor Hidgens and Becky helped Paul to the living room, and Tom followed, carrying Ethan. Tim and Hannah silently walked behind the group.    
  
Becky and Hidgens put Paul down on the couch and said something to each other, but Emma could only focus on Paul. “Paul, I’m so sorry I let this happen,” she said, kneeling down next to him.    
  
“Em, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. I’ll be okay, okay?” Emma nodded.    
  
Tom tapped on Emma’s shoulder and she turned around to face him. “I’m going to call Lex, she’s Ethan’s girlfriend and she’s also in my class. I think I have her phone number somewhere. I’ll take the kids, I don’t want them to see all this.” Emma nodded and turned back to Paul.    
  
After about a minute, professor Hidgens sat down next to Emma, he laid a first aid kit down on the couch, next to Paul. “Alright. Paul, take off your shirt.” Emma helped Paul to sit up and pulled his shirt over his head. Paul cried softly when the fabric stuck to the wound, but he was staying pretty calm. Emma could see the panic in his eyes though, she knew him well enough to know that he was scared. Who wouldn’t be scared when they got stabbed?    
  
Paul tensed up when professor Hidgens cleaned the wound with some alcohol. He gritted his teeth. Emma held his hand tightly and told him that he’d be okay. She was only vaguely aware of Ethan’s screams and Becky’s soothing voice. Apparently the teen had woken up, which was probably a good sign, but she could only imagine the pain he was in.    
  
Paul, on the other hand, stayed calm, and he squeezed Emma’s hand softly as the professor threaded a needle. Emma stiffened, after the events of the apotheosis, she didn’t trust the professor with anything like that anymore. But she had to stay calm for Paul, just like he was doing for her.    
  
His face scrunched up in pain when professor Hidgens started to stitch the wound, but he didn’t make a sound.    
  
Emma stroked his cheek with the hand he wasn’t holding. “You’ll be okay.”   
  
Professor Hidgens finished stitching the wound and cut the string. Paul relaxed a bit and his grip on Emma’s hand loosened. “I know,” he said.   
  
After the professor had cleaned the blood from Paul’s side, he helped him sit up. “I’ll make one of the guest rooms ready,” he said, walking away.   
  
Now Emma didn’t have to worry as much about Paul, she turned around to Ethan and Becky. Becky wasn’t even halfway done with stitching the awful cut, but she was struggling to stop the teen from moving.   
  
The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Tom shouted from the other room.   
  
A minute later a girl from about Ethan’s age ran into the room “Ethan!” she screamed, “Oh my god, Ethan, babe.” The girl kneeled next to Ethan. Emma assumed it was the ‘Lex’ Tom talked about.   
  
Becky continued patching him up, he seemed much calmer now Lex was here.   
  
Paul tugged at Emma’s arm. Emma immediately turned around to face him, worried that something was wrong. Instead, he smiled at her. “I told you I’d be fine.”   
  
Emma kidded his cheek, “You did. But next time something like this happens, I’ll be the one who fights.”   
  
Paul chuckled, “You think this will happen another time?”   
  
Emma sighed, “This is Hatchetfield. Anything is possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this my friend screamed that I shouldn't kill Paul but Ethan but I didn't feel like killing Ethan so no one dies this time.


End file.
